Ron's Adventure
by baby-gurl2004
Summary: When Ron's parents suddenly travel to Egypt, Harry must find a way to smuggle Ron to the Dursleys'.
1. Ron's Adventure

Ron's Adventure

Snow-angel2002

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or places in this story. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

(A/N: I'm back! Thanks to everyone who read my Original story, although it seems like no one has. *pouts* Would you go read it? Thanks! Anyway, on with the story! 

Back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were playing chess in the Great Hall. It was the beginning of summer vacation and almost time to leave when Ron's brothers, Fred and George, came up to the two and announced that their Mum and Dad were going to Egypt to visit Bill again. Therefore Ron would have to take the train to Harry's house if it was OK with his, Harry's, Aunt and Uncle. Fred and George were on their way to their friend Lee Jordan's house. 

Harry knew that Hogwarts didn't have phones like Muggles, so he would just sneak Ron into his room. Harry and Ron got on the train and when they arrived at the train station Harry shoved a protesting Ron into his trunk.

Harry's Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley came and picked him up. Harry put his trunk in the back seat next to him. When he got home his uncle told him to go take his things to his room and then to come down and clean the kitchen.

Harry went in his room with his belongings and Ron got out, and said, "I'm glad I got out of that little thing!" Ron went to step out, but Harry could hear Dudley coming up the stairs so he told Ron to hurry up and get back in the trunk. Ron sighed and said, "Here we go again."

Just as Ron shut the trunk, Dudley came in saying, "What are you hiding?" 

Harry said, "Nothing, move out of my way so I can go clean." Harry left and Dudley stayed in his room to look around, but when Hedwig made a screeching sound he ran down the stairs, his big fat butt flopping after him.

Harry went downstairs to find the kitchen a BIG mess; it looked as if they hadn't cleaned the entire time he'd been away at school. Once he had finished, he asked the Dursleys if he could make some food for his owl. They reluctantly agreed, but ordered him to hurry.

Harry hurried and went upstairs and locked his door. He fed Hedwig owl food he had brought from Hogwarts and gave the food he had prepared to Ron, who was now hiding in the closet. Ron ate the food and discovered that Harry wasn't half-bad at cooking.

Soon days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and it was time to return to Hogwarts. Harry's Aunt and Uncle took him and his trunk, which contained Ron, to the train station where Ron climbed out. They both boarded the Hogwarts Express and left for Hogwarts.

(A/N: There was my story. I hope you liked it more than the first one I posted. If you didn't, I'm sorry. I'll probably write another one about when they are at Hogwarts. Until next time! :)


	2. The Return of Hogwarts

The Return of Hogwarts

Snow-angel2002

Disclaimer- J.K. Rowling owns all characters and settings in this short story. I'm just playing.

(A/N: I hope you enjoy this second chapter! Thanks for reading, please review. :)

Back on the Hogwarts Express Ron was telling Harry how he was so relieved to get out of that stupid, little, tight spaced trunk, and how Dudley and the Dursleys were so mean to him. He also said that Harry should come and stay with him. Harry told Ron that his Aunt and Uncle would probably throw a huge party if he didn't show up at the train station where they were waiting.

Then Ron told him that it was set. Harry and Hedwig would go home with Ron and stay there until Hogwarts started again. They finally arrived at Hogwarts where they went into the Great Hall for the traditional beginning of the year feast. They were both VERY hungry because Ron was used to having more food and Harry had been forced to survive on oatmeal and bananas all summer.

They sat at the table and began eating right away. After they were done they went to the restroom, which they were not allowed to do because then they would know the password to enter Gryffindor Common Room. Luckily, after they stood outside for a moment Percy came by and told them the password was "Chocolate Frogs."

They went into their dormitories and went to bed. When they woke up they went to their class and, what a surprise!, Ron fell asleep during Snape's class, too. He got detention. It seemed the same thing happened everyday. Before they knew it, the semester was over. Harry went home first to get his things, then to Ron's. The Weasleys were all very happy to see Harry.

They ate dinner and then trudged up to bed. In the morning they went to work. The gnomes were ruining the plants again, so their job was to catch them. Harry had great fun flinging them, while Ron was convinced it was just a chore. Harry loved Ron's house and the best part was that he didn't have to clean. The next day they got a letter from Hermione. It said:

Dear Ron and Harry, 

How are you? I'm great. I am just studying for Hogwarts. I always have to be prepared. Well, we should meet at Diagon Alley to get our books for school. See you soon! From: Hermione

Mrs. Weasley said, "Boys, you should go and meet her again like before. Just don't go the wrong way like last time." 

Then Harry said, "Oh, no!" 

Ron asked, "What?"

Harry exclaimed, "I forgot my wand when I went to get my clothes for your house…"

(A/N: I hope you liked my story. If you want to see what happens next, then you'll have to wait until I write a 3rd one. Until then! :) Please review! 


	3. Harry and Ron's Adventure

Disclaimer- I do not own these characters or harry potter.

Harry and Ron's Adventure 

(A/N: as you may know in the 2nd chapter Harry forgot his want lets see what happens)

O.k. lets just got to your aunt and uncles house and get the wand said Ron. Then Harry said oh yea Ron I am going to just go in to my room and get the wand without them seeing? Ron said you have an invisibility cloak don't you? 

Ron's mum and dad took them to Harry's house, instead of parking in the Dursley's driveway they parked in the neighbors who weren't home. Then they got the cloak and disappeared. They checked in the windows and they say Dudley eating cookies, his aunt reading her book, and his uncle reading the newspaper.

So they very quietly went through the door and Ron slammed it on accident, Dudley said what was that, and Ron and Harry went up the stairs quietly and quickly. The Dursley's must of thought he came home magically because there was food in the front of Harry's room.

They went in Harry's room kept the cloak on just in case someone would come up stairs, and they grabbed his wand and went down the stairs and this time no one slammed the door. They went next door got in the car and left for Ron's house. 

When they arrived at Ron's they got some floo powder and went into the fireplace and off they were. This time Harry made it but Ron didn't, they looked every where for him, Harry knew where he was. They went to Knockturn Alley, to Borgan and Burkes. Sure enough Ron was there just like Harry was once. 

They went to Gringotts and got some money for books. They saw Hermione and went and talked to her, they talked for about 42 minutes then realized that they were behind schedule. They went to buy their new books, then they went to the broom store, and saw the Nimbus 5,000, Ron had been saving up his money to buy one, so he bought one.

Then they got on the train to Hogwarts and arrived. Harry saw Hagrid and Norbert. They asked Hagrid when Norbert came back. Hagrid said he is only here to visit from Romania, he is going back after the school year. Norbert had gotten very big he was A LOT bigger than Hagrid. Then it was time to go to the Great Hall.

(A/N: I hoped you liked it. I will probably write another one. Until then. :) 


End file.
